dovuxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Portada
Bienvenido(a) a DovuxWiki, Todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de Dovux online. Hasta ahora hay articulos. style="width:100%;margin-top:+0.4em;margin-bottom:+.04em;background-color:#FFFFDE;border:1px solid #FFFF77" style="width:56%;color:#000;text-align:center;vertical-align: middle;" align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" } }} Imagen de la semana En la imagen de hoy podemos ver a Loira Nightwish (227 Freezer Mage), tras haber completado el Druid Outfits Addons full. Felicitaciones!. Comentarios. Noticias recientes en Dovux Wiki DovuxWiki es un Wiki creado el 24 de Julio de 2008 por Eduardo Montilva con el proposito de informar a todo jugador de Dovux acerca del Servidor. DovuxWiki solo cuenta con articulos, por esta razon requerimos tu ayuda para que asi DovuxWiki este mas completo y tu puedas estar mas informado. Noticias recientes en Dovux Online El dia Sábado 13/09/2008 se lanzo un pequeño parche en el cual se arreglaban algunos bugs tales como en los daños elementales de las criaturas, armaduras y el cambio de sistema de addons asi como tan bien algunos cambios en la tienda virtual del sitio oficial de Dovux Online. El tema original dice lo siguiente: * '' Español '' * ''Los addons fueron eliminados los que tenian fuentes, y los que era reuniendo items tambien fueron eliminados, pero los que hicieron sus addons reuniendo items se les sera entregado en su dp de Asland durante 24 o 48 horas. * ''Las criaturas ahora tienen daño y habilidades elementales. * ''Los set's de elementos ahora funcionan correctamente. * ''Algunos cambios de imagenes en el forum. Para ver los nuevos cambios click Aqui * ''Nuevos items agregados en la tienda virtual de DovuX Online, para mas informacion click Aqui * ''Gracias Leandro (Nitrouxz), por los flash e imagenes.'' * '' English '' * ''Addons were eliminated those who had sources, and that it was collecting items were also eliminated, but those who made their addons collecting items they will be handed in his dp of Asland for 24 or 48 hours. * ''Creatures now have basic skills and damage. * ''The set's elements are working properly now. * ''Some changes entries in the forum. To see the new changes click Here * ''New items added at the virtual Shop DovuX Online, for more information please click Here * Thanks Leandro (Nitrouxz), by the flash and images. ''' '''Si deseas ver el tema original y dejar un comentario, lo puedes hacer clickeando aqui. Mas reciente update '''Dovux Online es un servidor el cual recibe actualizaciones cada vez que se necesita corregir algun bug, o simplemente cambiar la version del juego. El anuncio del mas reciente update lo puedes encontrar aqui. Acerca de Dovux Online Dovux Online es un servidor de Tibia Venezolano creado por Pablo Cavieres (Pabox Cavieres). * Si deseas acceder al website oficial de Dovux Online, has click aqui. * Si deseas acceder al foro oficial de Dovux Online, has click aqui. * Si deseas conocer mas acerca de Dovux Online has click aqui. Como contribuir Si deseas contribuir en construir o mejorar articulos en DovuxWiki, lo unico que debes hacer es registrarte y tener un pequeño conocimiento acerca de los codigos usados en un Wiki. Si no sabes acerca de estos codigos puedes encontrar una guia facil en Google. Las imagenes usadas en este Wiki son extraidas de TibiaWiki, por esta razon todas las imagenes que se encuentren en este Wiki son propiedad de TibiaWiki. ---- DovuxWiki es un sitio web no oficial de Dovux Online ni de Tibia. Las imagenes usadas en este Wiki son propiedad de TibiaWiki. Copyright DovuxWiki © 2008-2009. Todos los derechos reservados. Tibia es un copyright de CipSoft GmbH, 2007. Links Oficiales * Dovux Online Website Oficial * Dovux Online Foro Oficial * Dovux Online Client 2.10 (Opcional) * Ip Changer 8.22 (Opcional solo si usas el cliente oficial de Tibia) Top 10 Mejores jugadores en Dovux Online Top actualizado cada 7 dias. style="width:100%;text-align:center;font-size:85%;">Puede ver el top original aqui. __NOEDITSECTION__